


Descendants on Social Media

by Villain04081998



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Gen, OCs are mine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22579276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Villain04081998/pseuds/Villain04081998
Summary: Descendants on social media. It contains Gracebook (Auradon's version of Facebook) and Auragram (Auradon's version of Instagram)
Kudos: 9





	Descendants on Social Media

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Descendants. OCs are Fan1BellaSwan's. He let me use them

Auragram

Mal: @dragonqueen

Evie: @evies4hearts

Jay: @jay.agrabah

Carlos: @carlosdevil

Ben: @benflorian

Audrey: @audreyrose1

Jane: @jane.fairy

Lonnie: @li_lonnie

Doug: @douglas.

Chad: @chad_charming

Uma: @uma_theseawitch

Harry: @harryhook

Gil: @gil.legume

Willow (Snow White's daughter): @willowwhite

Aziz: @aziz_alfayeed

Ruby: @ruby_filtzherbert

Aria (Ariel's daughter): @aria_mermaid9

Tyler (Tiana's son): @tyler_maldonia

Scarlett (Scar's daughter): @lionessqueen

Hayden (Hades' son and Mal's brother): @blueflames

Freddie: @freddiefacilier

Quinn: (Queen of Hearts's son): @quinn_redprince

CJ: @calistajane

Johnny (Pocahontas' son): @smith.johnny


End file.
